The Boot
by JustASimpleWriter1
Summary: What will happen when The Will of the Blades and The Exile both find themselves in need of harmony and peace?
_****This just in. Im back baby! To those of you who haven't read****_ _ ** **Determination,****_ _ ** **this is kinda an extension, I'd actually call it a branch, of that story. But it is capable of being read alone. Just two souls with shared suffering. As for my probably very pissed off readers, you'll get a full apology for my delays when I post the next chapter of****_ _ ** **Determination****_ _ ** **(Its almost there, I swear!)****_

 **The Boot**

Riven scowled, peering down over the edge of the cliff. Below her, lay a good thirty foot drop into a pool of water. To the left of her, a river ran over the edge, creating cascading flow of water that shimmered in the bright sunlight of the bamboo forest. A pale pink and orange sun illuminated the landscape. What a peaceful country. Riven was glad to see it without the shouting, screaming of the wounded, and the red blood sun that rose every morning.

Of course, it would be easier to admire the landscape if she wasn't frowning over her lost boot. The forest floor was dry, thankfully, and the air was clear, freeing even. Riven looked up from staring in the pool to look over the edge to the area below her. It was quiet, peaceful, and natural. Riven thought back to the regimented society of Noxus, the harsh air, smelling of industrial smoke, and disease. She thought back to the war... The suffering.

Gripping her left arm, she rubbed it absently, clenching her sturdy walking stick.

She really didn't deserve to be in Ionia again, she knew that. If she was in charge, she would definitely not let an enemy commander back into a country in which they invaded. But _she_ made it happen. Riven narrowed her red eyes, glaring at a poor bamboo tree. That was the situation that threw her off the most. Why would _she_ let her back in? Why would _she_ comfort her in their travels, a hand on her shoulder at the Valley, a hand on the head after screaming her way awake from nightmares that never ceased to haunt cursed the Ionian for showing sympathy. It was easier to think of them as hostile combatants. Enemies. Now all Riven saw was a beautiful face, with warm brown eyes, thin curved lips, and a peaceful heart.

Her right hand twitched, and a urge to draw the machete at her side was almost overbearing. Not to kill, just to... swing at something.

"Riven? You aren't really pouting over a lost boot are you?" Came a teasing, smooth voice from behind her.

Involuntarily, Riven smiled, and pivoted to face her companion.

Swinging her eyes onto Irelia, Riven couldn't help but admire her. A slim, smirking face with midnight hair stared back at her, with her hair tied back into a long braid. She wore a dark brown jacket, and black pants with leather kneecaps and study boots. Two of them as well. It was a similar outfit to Riven's own clothes, except of course, for one minor detail.

"Hey," Riven replied, "It is your boot, I don't want to suffer your wrath." She grinned easily at the Ionian across from her. She ruthlessly surprised any malicious emotion that threatening to well up inside her. The demons wouldn't harm Irelia, and she would make sure of that.

"Oh Riven, I thought you knew me better than that." Irelia smirked, placing her slender hands on her waist.

Riven's eyes followed the movement, before she wrenched her eyes towards Irelia's own. The Ionian seemed to know all too well were Riven's eyes had strayed. Riven pressed forward, not willing to rise to Irelia's lure.

"Irelia, we never had the fortune of fighting, but I will say I'm glad we never did. Those blades are something else entirely." Riven gestured to the hovering blades that were 'strapped to Irelia's sides and back. The shining Ionian steel hummed quietly in the forest air, seemingly eager for a fight. Riven was glad she left her own blade behind. The swords themselves likely would have fought each other.

Riven had let her eyes study the quivering blade by Irelia's side. One of four, all razor sharp and quick as Irelia's mind.

Suddenly Irelia started to walk forwards. Riven cocked her head and sought Irelia's vision, but the woman glided straight past her and sat on the edge of the cliff, legs hanging down over the edge. Irelia, so strong and confident, never showing anything but a clear conscious, had the posture of a defeated woman, weighed down with the weight of the world.

Riven walked the couple yards over and slowly sat down herself, keeping a reasonable distance between the two of them.

There was a minute of silence, only the soft sound of water rushing past and the wind in their faces permeated the stillness around them.

"I wasn't always 'blessed with these blades you know..." Irelia spoke quietly, with a hint of scorn? Anger? Contempt? Riven couldn't tell. "I wanted to defend my country, with honor and pride. I didn't ask for this..." Irelia ran a finger down one of the blades.

Riven couldn't take her eyes off the Captain. Before she knew what she was doing, she rolled up her left sleeve. Irelia caught the motion, and she turned. What to say or what for, it was forgotten as Riven's whole arm became visible.

From mid-forearm to the shoulder joint, Rivens arm was covered in faded red, welted scars. They bulged and streaked across all of the pale skin, forming hideous contrasts to the eyes. Some had partially faded, others looked as fresh as a ten minute old wound. They would remain that way until Riven was dead and gone.

Irelia gasped softly, a hand reaching out towards Riven, only to shy away in hesitation.

"I know, we are both pretty fucked up." Riven smiled softly, staring down at her mangled arm. "Both of us, scarred by Noxus." Riven could have dropped it there, could have just shut up and remained silent, looking out into the forest again like the soldier she was. But she wasn't a soldier anymore, not for them.

"I can't thank you enough for this" Riven swept her hand across the scenery in front of them. "All of this. I know what I did to your people... to you. But I'm glad that I can try to make amends."

Riven never let her red eyes drop from Irelia's piercing gaze. The Ionian wasn't giving anything away.

15 seconds passed. 30. Then 45. She really did have the deepest, swirling pools of green in those brown eyes, flickers of amber too. A freckled neck and cheeks as well, barely visible...

" _So am I_ _ **."**_

And with agonizing slow movements, Irelia unclipped her knee padding and shin guards, putting them down besides her. Next came her jacket, red and brown swirled in muted tones.

'Surely she wouldn't?' Riven thought to herself, watching in dumb fascination.

It turns out she would. Irelia crossed her arms, and in one fluid motion, there was smooth olive skin and slim muscles revealed to Riven as Irelia leaned back on her arms.

Riven could hardly tear her gaze away from the narrow cloth that covered an ample chest, or the taut abdominal muscles that were subtly rippling below the surface.

"Come on your pervert, lets find that boot." Then she was gone, gracefully diving into the water below, hardly making a noise or splash.

Riven glanced at Irelia's clothes, then shifted back to the pool.

She couldn't have gotten her own clothes off any faster if she tried.


End file.
